


Now He Understands

by wesleyfanfiction_archivist



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-04
Updated: 2005-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 08:25:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7094194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesleyfanfiction_archivist/pseuds/wesleyfanfiction_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now he understands. Gunn/Wesley/Lilah. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now He Understands

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [WesleyFanfiction.net](http://fanlore.org/wiki/WesleyFanFiction.Net). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [WesleyFanfiction.net collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wesleyfanfiction/profile).

“Man, what’s happened to you –”

“I had my throat cut and all my friends abandoned me,” rasps Wesley, his blue eyes cold as he holds a stake to Gunn’s throat.

These words affect Gunn deeply. After everything gets a bit calmer (relatively speaking), he has a chance to think about them. 

True, Wesley had stolen Connor and done a horrible thing, but he’d had a real (if somewhat misguided) reason. A good reason.

But they’d had none. All of Wesley’s so called friends had had no reason. They’d just tossed him out on his butt and never let him explain. They hadn’t been fair. Whatever Wesley does right now, whatever, wherever, whomever… it was their faults – Gunn’s fault. 

And to make it even more tangled, apparently Wesley was sleeping around with evil lawyers. Angel had given Wesley a few chances to make up, but Wesley seemed to prefer ostracization and the comfort of Lilah’s arms. Gunn doesn’t understand why he would do that…

So here he is, knocking on Wesley’s door, determined to do *something*, whether just talking or literally knocking some sense into Wesley’s head.

After the fourth knock, the door opens. Wesley, unshaven and casually dressed in only a pair of pants, leans against the door and stares at him.

“Why, Charles, I didn’t think you knew where I lived anymore,” drawls Wesley.

“Do you have a guest, Wes?” Lilah walks into Gunn’s vision, hair messy and a sheet loosely wrapped around her sweaty body. “Party crasher, aren’t you?”

“Why are you here?” says Wesley, shoving Lilah away from the door.

“Actually, I just wanted to… talk,” says Gunn, gritting his teeth and trying to avoid Lilah’s wide smirk.

“Talk,” says Wesley. “Really, isn’t it a bit late for that?” But even as he says those words, he moves away from the door, beckoning Gunn to come in. 

“Really too late,” Lilah adds.

“Shut up, Lilah,” Gunn and Wesley say at the same time.

“Look Wesley, why don’t you come back to us instead of dealing with this bitch?”

“Is that all you’ve come to lecture me about? To find out why I’m sleeping with her?”

Lilah looks positively gleeful. 

“No, I – ” 

“Would you like to find out? I’m sure Lilah would have no problem demonstrating.”

She doesn't have a problem. Gunn spends the rest of the night flat on his back being attacked by a vicious yet incredibly sexy woman, with Wesley watching from the sidelines and grimly smiling.

Gunn doesn't wonder anymore why Wesley doesn't come back to them. He wouldn't have come back either.


End file.
